Memory Scroll
by JuniperJazperChan
Summary: Tobirama Senju created a memory scroll. Naruto is hiding a secret, his past that no one seemed to know. Now Neji finds the memory scroll and uses it on Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

Tsunade assigned the teams of Gai's, Kakashi's, and Kurenai's to go to the forbidden area of the konoha library and look for a memory scroll. A memory scroll is a scroll which allows its user and chosen viewers to view a memory of their chosen target. Tsunade said, that whoever finds the scroll gets to choose whose memory is to be viewed. It was created by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Tsunade told them that he created such scroll out of boredom or possibly to recount childhood memories though she really has no idea why.

Kakashi lead his students down the hallway of shelves with Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja, blabbering about wanting to see Sakura's memories. Sasuke kept quiet and Sakura was yelling back at Naruto, Kakashi sweatdropped, this team is very interesting.

Kurenai watched as Kiba, Hinata and Shino shuffled and looked around on a massive pile of books of different kinds. Shino was careful enough to not let his bugs get squashed under the books. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed around, Kurenai facepalmed.

'How can they find the scroll if they dont know the scent?' she thought, annoyed. Hinata was determined to find the scroll with the use of her byakugan. She wanted to see Naruto's memories. She wanted to know how much pain he went through. She wanted to be by his side and comfort him. She wanted to know more about him.

Gai and Lee were too busy yelling at each other about how youthful they are while Tenten and Neji looked around the books and scrolls. Gai and Lee never ceased to stop or shut up. It just annoyed Tenten while Neji was attempting to make a straight and serious face as he dug around the pile of scrolls. He grasped a certain scroll, pulled it out the pile and his silver eyes widened.

"Gai-Sensei! I found the Memory Scroll!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the other genins and jounins in the library. Gai picked up Neji and, with a youthful scream, he dragged Neji out the library followed by the other teams.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shouted Gai when he knocked the door down off its hinges. "We found the scroll!"

Tsunade was drinking a bottle of sake when Gai made an entrance. She threw the bottle out the window and grumbled about people knocking doors down ever since she became the Godaime Hokage.

She was impressed, they had managed to find such scroll hidden and locked away for more than a decade.

The other teams appeared behind Team Gai.

Tsunade snatched the scroll off Neji's hands and unrolled it on the table and placed her hand on the black paper of the scroll and began to channel chakra. A hologram appeared above the scroll..

"Well well, Neji" Tsunade chuckled. "whose memories do you want to see?"

Neji took a small breath and looked at the noisy blonde ninja in a 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit.

He said

"Naruto Uzumaki".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They all held popcorns and sodas in their hands, Tsuande held a bottle of sake, Shizune held her pet pig and Kakashi was reading his book. Naruto held nothing but the collar of his jumpsuit.

'theyre gonna find out' his mind told Kurama, the nine-tailed fox sealed inside the Uzumaki-Namikaze child.

'who am I to blame, kit?' Kurama answered with a small chuckle. 'not all secrets are kept longer'

The hologram screen started with a nervous laugh coming from a certain young blonde.

"Am I going to die?"

"_Am I going to die?"_

_words came out from the young naruto, wearing a white shirt and green pants with green goggles over his forehead, pushing back the blonde locks. Blood stained his cheeks and hair and oozed out from a wound on his shoulders. A young man held the young blonde close to him, sharingan eyes staring into the eyes of an angry mob._

_The man held Naruto close to his chest and jumped to the roof of a house then jumped to another one and another one until they reached the hospital where the man handed Naruto to a kind nurse._

_"Take care of him for me." Said the man_

_"of course." replied the nurse._

_After an hour of surgery, Naruto was asleep. The man in a weasle mask came to visit him through the window. He took off his mask to reveal one a certain prodigy of Uchiha clan._

_Itachi Uchiha._

_Naruto's ocean eyes cracked open, he breathed out._

_"Itachi nii-san"_

_Itachi stepped through the window and stroked his blonde locks._

_"Itachi nii-san" Naruto repeated._

_"Be quiet Naruto." Itachi said but with a gentle and kind voice. "save your energy."_

_Naruto shook his head, he wanted to tell Itachi something._

_"Itachi nii-san, I wanna be an ANBU" Naruto told Itachi. "I wanna become like you, I wanna protect your brother from harm"_

_Itachi chuckled at Naruto's statement, he leaned on a chair and gave him the most sincere and gentle smile you would ever see._

_"I believe in you, Naruto, like I believe in my little brother Sasuke."_

_Naruto smiled, drifting to sleep._

_Itachi stood over him with a smile, turning to the window, he uttered._

_"You will always be my second little brother, Uzumaki-san"_

Naruto was well aware he had gained everyone's attention, Sasuke was even looking at him, confused

"just watch the memories..." Naruto looked down. "you'll find out everything from there".

_Night had fallen in, the young Uzumaki could not sleep. He gazed on the window,the wind blowing the silk curtains._

_"something is wrong" he muttered. "something is wrong."_

_Naruto left his apartment that night, wandering in the streets of the village. He stopped near a certain district of the Konoha._

_"I smell blood" He mumbled._

_Something knocked him over, Naruto landed on the ground with a thump, eyes widen as he saw who had knocked him down._

_"Itachi nii-san"_

_He breathed. The older male stood above him, eyes wrecked with memories and sadness but shock. Blood stained his ANBU gear and katana. He looked surprise just as Naruto is._

_"Uzumaki-san?" Itachi sucked in a sharp air, surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

_"It does not matter" Naruto replied. "I just..."_

_"just what?"_

_"couldnt sleep..."_

_Silence drifted over them. The crows flew in the air. Itachi gazed down on Naruto, who stood up clumsily._

_"did you just..." Naruto began. "kill your own clan?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Itachi gave a small nod._

_"come with me, Uzumaki-san" He said. "I promise, you will be not harmed"._

_Itachi took him to Sandiame Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was busy on his paperworks. Itachi removed his mask and bowed to the hokage while Naruto stood beside him. Hiruzen looked at him and at Naruto._

_"Why did you bring him here?" Hiruzen asked._

_"He was present during the massacre." Itachi told him. Hiruzen sighed and looked around the room and looked at Itachi._

_"I hereby place you, Itachi Uchiha, on another S-ranked mission"_

_Itachi looked up, ready to listen. Hiruzen continued on._

_"You shall train Naruto Uzumaki for two years and return him to Konoha while you serve as a spy outside for Konoha. You may tell Naruto about his heritage and whatever he needs to learn. After two years, return him"_

_Hiruzen leaned back._

_"Are we clear?"_

All eyes were on Naruto. Naruto looked down and sighed.

"Stop looking at me, please."

"Oi, Naruto" Kiba barked. "whats the meaning of this?"

Naruto smirked.

"Watch and learn"

_"left" Itachi barked, kicking Naruto on the left side only for it to be blocked by the blonde's knees. _

_"Left" Itachi barked again, kicking on the left side again only for it to be blocked._

_"Right" Itachi barked the command, delivering a kick on the left side which Naruto did not see it coming. Naruto was knocked sideways and fell to his knees._

_"You lied!" Naruto yelled. "You said right but you kicked left!"_

_"My words lied but my eyes did not," Itachi told Naruto firmly. " A true shinobi lies. You must expect the unexpected during a battle"  
_

_Naruto gave him a small nod. "Hai, Itachi-sensei"._

_Itachi looked at Naruto, not breaking his eye contact, he said._

_"That's enough for today" _

_Naruto returned to his room and flopped on the bed, gripping the bedsheets and sighing. He closed his eyes. Soon, with a sound of a drop of water, his surroundings changed. Naruto stood, facing the Kyuubi no kitsune behind bars. The Kyuubi looked down on him with his fiery blood red eyes._

_"Can you change your mindscape, brat?" Kyuubi's voice rumbled. "This sewer is too..."_

_"blunt?" Naruto smirked. "yeah, get used to it."_

_"Damn you," said the Kyuubi, earning a small laugh from the Uzumaki._

_"Besides, we can still train here" The blonde Uzumaki allowed a smile to stretch on his face. Kyuubi's ears twitched._

_"oh yes?" The Kyuubi looked at him. "Bring it on, brat"._


End file.
